<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humans by TheseusInTheMaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192850">Humans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze'>TheseusInTheMaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkbruary 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Humiliation, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Masturbation, Nipple Play, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Verbal Humiliation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:53:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an adventurous day out, Yaz has a chance to relax a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinkbruary 2021 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Humans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Kinkbruary day 3! Humiliation!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a fairly ordinary sort of outing.</p><p>	Well, normal inasmuch as anything in Yaz’s life was ever normal these days. And okay, the Doctor had been a bit short with her about the whole… running off trying to solve the issue on her own, but really, Yaz had the matter well in hand.</p><p>	Until they’d started talking about apotheosis (maybe? It had been a bit tricky to understand all the details, with the five mouths) and* the importance of gaining knowledge “the old fashioned way” which apparently meant <i>eating</i> someone.</p><p>	And okay, so she wasn’t used to the Doctor looking at her like that, but something about it had made her feel… something. Something complicated, and the energy that was fizzing under her skin seemed to make it that much <i>moreso</i>.</p><p>	Yaz was not always the most in touch with her emotions. She was the first to admit to that. Especially after… everything else. And she’d always had some shame involved with her sexuality, after everything that had happened with Izzy Flint, and right now she was just… tired. Very tired, and very horny in a way that she didn’t know how to pinpoint, except that it was making her toes curl and her nipples hard.</p><p>	Yaz flopped onto her bed in the TARDIS, her towel a crumpled heap on the rug, her wet hair itchy against her back. It was all going to soak into the pillow, and she’d have to get up and change it, but she’d worry about that later. She let her eyes flutter closed, and ran her hand down the line of her bare stomach, letting the cool air caress her like a lover. She spread her legs out, marveling at the sheer <i>size</i> of her bed, and she tilted her head back, letting her chest rise and fall. Her feet were flat on the duvet, and her hands were familiar and soft as they gently stroked up and down the line of her ribs, barely glazing her breasts.</p><p>	The Doctor’s words to the aliens kept drifting through Yaz’s mind - “<i>she’s nothing special, she’s just a human</i>”, she’d said, and then she’d quickly amended it to say something like “<i>and that’s special too, but a different kind of special, and not the kind you can get from ingestion</i>,” before going on about Yaz’s wonderfulness (which was, admittedly, quite nice in a different way). But the “<i>just a human</i>” kept echoing in Yaz’s head, and the echoes made it change.</p><p>	It became “<i>you’re</i> just a human,” and there was a sneer in it now, a sneer that Yaz had never seen across the Doctor’s face. Or at least, not directed at her. <i>You’re just a human</i>, spat the imaginary Doctor, and Yaz hissed through her teeth, and pinched her nipples, gave them a twist.</p><p>	How would the Doctor talk to her? What if the Doctor saw her, right now? </p><p>	Yaz bit back a moan, twisting her nipples a little harder, the way the Doctor twisted some of the dials on the TARDIS console panel. She remembered those fingers, and what would they feel like in her mouth? A hand across her mouth, fingers dipping in and out of her mouth like they were fucking her, and <i>oh</i>, fuck. </p><p>	Yaz’s cunt spasmed around nothing, and she arched off the bed, still breathing heavily. </p><p>	<i>Do Time Lords even have sex? Would she want to, with me?</i> Yaz trailed her fingers up and down her side. <i>What would she say?<i></i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Humans and their preoccupations,” maybe? “I’m above all that, how could you even think of anything like that?” Yaz tried to inject all the scorn she could into the words, and she rubbed her thighs together and threw her head back, panting up at the ceiling. <i>I’m just a human</i>, Yaz thought, and the humiliation of it sank into her mind like a stone in a pond.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	She’d never been humiliated for her species before. She’d never really had to think about her species, before she’d started to travel with the Doctor, and now she was… embarrassed. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	“Look at your single heart, your high body temperature, your…” Yaz paused, stared up at the ceiling. <i>What else actually is different about her? I know she’s not human, but what makes her alien that I can name?</i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	Yaz huffed out a breath, and she wrinkled her nose. “Even in my own fantasies I’m an embarrassment,” she said, and she let out a little giggle in spite of herself. “Nice one, Khan,” she said. </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	And then the mental image of the Doctor frowning down at her flashed through her head, and she bit into one hand, as she pressed her other hand between her legs, the heel of her hand pressing into her clit.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	“<i>You’re just a human</i>,” the Doctor in Yaz’s head said, and now the voice was less sneering, and more pitying. “<i>You’re just a human, all you can think about is making yourself come, can’t you? It’s not your fault you’re a lower life form, is it?”</i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>	Yaz gasped, and she bit herself a little harder, the shock of pain making her toes curl and her hips pop. “I’m sorry,” Yaz whispered, and the wetness that was dripping across her face might have been sweat, might have been tears. The humiliation was so <i>intense that it made the pleasure flash like a lightning bolt, and she was already shaking, her calves tensing up.</i></i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>	“<i>It’s not your fault, you’re just a human</i>,” said the imaginary Doctor, and was there anything more humiliating than being talked down to like that? “<i>You’re a human, you can’t help yourself.</i>” As if Yaz was just a dog, humping her leg, too much of an animal to figure out that she shouldn’t have been doing this. <i>What if it was public? What if everyone could see me, humping my hand while the Doctor talks down to me?</i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>	Yaz whimpered, a long, drawn out sound, and she arched her back so much that her arse left the duvet, and the sweet pleasure yanked finally broke deep in her guts, pulsed through her in a rush of wetness, of desperation. Her teeth released her  hand, and she dazedly traced her tongue across bite marks. Oh <i>no</i>, would it be took noticeable?</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>	She flopped back onto the bed, and she rubbed her face with both hands, then wrinkled her nose again. She was getting her own arousal on her cheeks, and she’d have to wash all over again.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>	Oh well. She’d need to get up anyway.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>	Yaz sighed, stretched, and let the relaxation soak into her. That was definitely a fantasy for the future use. Most definitely. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>-*-</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>	“Yaz,” the Doctor said,when the two of them were in the console room, “what happened to your hand?”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>	Yaz looked down at her hand, and she flushed. “Sorry,” she said, and wasn’t sure why she was apologizing. “I, uh, banged it into something,” she said. </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>	“Oh,” the Doctor said, and she wrinkled her nose. “You humans,” she said, her tone affectionate. “So delicate.”</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>	And Yaz blushed harder, and stared down at the bit of the control panel. The Doctor wouldn’t notice, at least.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>	… Hopefully.</i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Any interest in Kinkbruary? You can find more of it here, https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833</p><p>Also, come find me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>